Sickness and Kisses
by Metamorcy
Summary: Sequel to ‘Warmth’. Ichigo has fallen sick with a cold, left alone in his bedroom with a high fever; Hichigo comforts him along the way to recovery. IchigoXHichigo


**Sickness and kisses**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach

Sequel to 'Warmth'.

* * *

Ichigo stared at his mirror reflection intensely or well as hard as he _could_, not with anger or rage but with happiness that someone was with him. His face was flushed; extremely warm with a high fever. His breathes were ragged and short with his orange pools clouded over. His body felt like a thousand needles were poking him all at once and he was grateful that Hichigo was nearby to help him get through. The medicine he had taken before hand wasn't having any effect on him or his sickness. Instead it had gotten worse over time, Ichigo was now bedridden until the fever broke and the dizziness stops. Hichigo patted the king's cheeks gently, feeling for the temperature of the skin and sighed heavily. The king was sick with a bloodily cold. The orange locks were all wet and greasy unable to let the hollow run his fingers through. A small towel was on Ichigo's forehead, trying to keep the head cool but that didn't seem to be working. Sweat tinkled down the side of the king's face, forcing him to wipe it away with the wet extra towel.

Isshin would come in every few hours, checking up on his son's condition, making sure if anything new had happened, good or bad. The father stared worriedly at the teen, did what he could do and left afterwards, making sure that the temperature hadn't gotten worse. Even the twin sisters had popped in every once in a while, observing their older brother for a few minutes and left, Yuzu whispering some support to Ichigo. Hichigo didn't know what they wanted exactly, perhaps to see if their older brother was getting better than worse.

"Hollow." The king murmured tiredly, his voice cracked at the sudden chat and closed his eyes at the brightness of the room. He hadn't realized it until one of the light rays had made a direct hit into his eyes. The hollow shifted over to the light switch and flicked it off, the room darkening. He even stood up to shut the curtains close where the sun was shining in dazzlingly. It was almost pitch black now, parts of the room could no longer be made out.

The white haired hollow headed back to his spot which was the bed side where he could watch the king. "What is it, your majesty?"

Ichigo weakly lifted up his hand and motioned the other closer. Hichigo leaned over, his face near enough to feel the king's soft breath against his cheek. A hand went to the neck, pulling Hichigo closer even more and the substitute shinigami leaned up to kiss the white cheek with his lips. Soon after a weak laugh came from below when he saw the expression on this other self and the grip on the man's neck weakened. The hollow pulled back, his face glowing slightly at the sudden affection that had been given to him. He was about to make a fuss about it when the coughing from the king made him stop. Ichigo shifted to the side, his hand fisted up, going to his mouth while coughing harder. Hichigo's blush and curiosity dispersed quickly as he tried to comfort the other. He rubbed and patted the back gently, hoping that would help and even held the king still. When it calmed down, the breathing went back to normal and the shinigami was now gripping the white baggy clothes roughly. The head was on his lap, using it as a pillow and seemed to be resting easier than before. Hichigo sighed, shifting himself around so he could replace where the original pillow was at and used that for support. His fingers slid over the blankets, tugging it up over the teenager's body and to his own legs, tucking them in. Ichigo nuzzled into the warmth, wrapping his arms around the waist, now fast asleep.

"Wow, king, never imaged you would go that low before." Hichigo smirked, fingering the orange locks that have dried quite a bit from the sweat with his white finger. The black fingernails traced over the jaw line tenderly, making the other squirm a little and buried the face deeper into the stomach. He was so in tuned with the king that he hadn't even noticed the door opening until it was too late.

"Oh, you're feeling better?" A voice called out from behind.

The hollow's golden pools instantly went to the speaker, he'd been found out. He stared at the floor where the voice had come from and tried to search out the person but he couldn't spot him. It was when the air conditioner turned on that the curtains budged a bit, the sunlight coming in-between the flaps. There on the floor was an orange stuffed toy with a blue Quincy cross on the back of its head. He recognized the toy bear from the king's memories as Kon. The little creature had a big mouth and he knew that letting the thing know who he was, trouble would soon follow after for his king later on.

Hichigo suddenly realized something important about what the toy had said. Kon hadn't yelled out anything about his appearance that meant that maybe he hadn't seen him entirely just the outline. Hichigo let out a sigh in relief; perhaps it _was_ a good thing to make the room pitch black. He tried to move forward only to find out he was held down by Ichigo, who was still in a deep sleep. The noise from Kon hadn't even woken him up yet and the hollow hoped it would remain that way.

"What do you want? I'm still sick." Hichigo tried to mimic his other half's voice but failed miserably. His accent was the problem but it seemed like the bear didn't notice it, shrugging it off as the cold's fault.

"What? I can't come and visit you?" Kon sneered, flapping his arms wildly up and down.

Hichigo snorted. "No, not right now. Just leave me alone, I don't want to be pestered right now." He needed to get the toy out of here and fast. The air-con turned off, the fluttering of the curtains stopped and the room fell into an eerie silence. Ichigo's heavy breathing was easily heard and he whimpered from the fever here and there. Hichigo continued to stroke the hair then the fingertips moved down to the cheeks which were still flushed. An idea came into his mind, threatening the stuff toy _might_ work. He could use the toy's worse fear against him. "If you don't get out now, next time I see you, I'll hand you straight over to my sister immediately and let her do all sorts of stuff to you without anyone coming in to save ya."

Kon didn't need to be told twice before he was dashing out the room in horror of Yuzu. The footsteps were squeaking loudly, why the hollow hadn't heard that, he didn't know but Hichigo wasn't going to admit it that he didn't. A light came from the door, the toy escaping from the other's eyes and vanished when it closed. Hichigo crackled up quietly, his shoulders shaking in amusement. He smirked, leaning forward, his arms wrapping around the king's body protectively. He knew that he had been lucky that nothing bad had happened. His head was hanging above the king's, the white locks tickling the back of the other's neck. Ichigo squirmed at it, rubbing his cheek against the soft cloth and eyelids twitching. The grip on Hichigo's waist tightened and an irritated grumble came from the king. It didn't take long before the white mirror pulled back with the movement below stopping, the tickling gone.

Hichigo went back to stroking the hair; it seemed to have become a habit of him. Something he had to do no matter what it was like a drug. Ichigo's breathing got easier and the sound of something choking him inside the throat was vaguely gone. He shifted a little in the lap, the cheek rubbing again against the stomach area. The orange strains scattered among the sheets, legs spread apart and the bed sheets were draped over the frame, shaping out the curves and figure of the king. The towel fell off, forcing the hollow to put it back on but not before shifting some of the bangs. Hichigo sighed, slanting back onto the pillow which was right between him and the bedpost, bending his back to get the stiffness out. He stretched his arms, feeling the bones crack then went back to normal. He lifted Ichigo's head up from his lap and onto the pillow, which he had fixed up nicely for him. Maneuvering around the sleeping orange haired teen, he crawled into the covers beside the king so he would have room to straighten out his limbs. They had been getting numb from the constant fold and were starting to feel strangely like they _wanted_ to be moved around.

"Hollow?" A voice came from the once sleeping teenager. He had woken up from the sudden coldness that was pressed against his head. The tired eyed searched in the dark for Hichigo and found the hollow beside him. Smiling softly, he relaxed back into the covers with a weak exhale of air. Ichigo shifted closer to the hollow, taking the hand and held it tightly in his own. It was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open even Hichigo could feel the strain the king was doing to himself. He leaned over, pushing Ichigo onto his back and kissed the cheeks (he wouldn't dare go to the lips, he didn't want to fall sick either), hoping that would make the teen go back to sleep. (The towel had fallen off again but laid forgotten) Afterwards, he nudged the king into the pillow while dropping an arm over the chest, drawing him in. Ichigo seemed to wake up instantly at that response instead, doing the opposite of what Hichigo had intended, almost jumping right out of bed, that is, if he had the strength to. He was wide awake now and stared at his other self, wondering what he was going to do next. Hichigo pulled himself closer, seeing as the king was now alert, his lips touching the skin of the neck, the blue tongue running over it. Ichigo gasped out loud, squeezing his teeth and lips together to prevent anymore sound. His hand fisted, grasping the white bed sheet tightly. He tried to budge but his other self was holding him down.

"Hichigo, what are you doing?" He muttered out, his body slowly giving in to the hollow's advances.

"I'm just entertaining you." The lips pressed deeper, sliding up and down the neck. He was playing; Ichigo knew that but it felt _so_ good that he could hardly resist it. Hichigo heard the king let out a suppressed moan and the body underneath shiver at the touch. Slowly, he pushed up to the left ear, the tongue darting around in a circle inside.

"Hichigo…" Ichigo moaned out, gripping the sheets tightly almost to the point where the fingers were turning white. He grinded his teeth to stop his soft cries with a red blush growing on his face. Hichigo didn't stop there, heading back to the neck, nibbling gently on the flesh with his teeth. His hand, the one that wasn't holding the king down, went into the shirt, rising up along the chest. The fingernails clawed teasingly at the skin, making strange foreign marks along it, sending shrills of pleasure up Ichigo's spine.

"Do you like?" He paused a bit, whispering the words seductively into the ear. His breath washed over the cheeks, prickling them and turned the color deeper with Ichigo groaning in response. Hichigo smirked, bringing his tongue back up to the neck, he was about to turn the shinigami over when he suddenly paused. He growled in anger and pulled back, letting the king go. Ichigo glanced back curiously, blinking away the sleepiness that was threatening to engulf him again. His breathes were deep and fast, as if he had been running a marathon or something. The hollow folded his arms and sighed, his golden pools gazing over into the orange ones. "Your little family is coming. I better scatter before they see me. Bye-bye, king."

The white skinned man quickly dissipated back into Ichigo's mind, grumbling along the way. Ichigo paused for the moment to take in the new set of information then cursed to himself, why must his family _always_ interrupt him? He felt like crying at it but instead he _almost_ screamed, burying his face into the pillow, still beet red.

The door to his bedroom opened, the father strolling in with the sisters behind. "Yo, Ichigo, you're awake." The doctor went over to the teenager, pressing the back of his hand on the forehead, making Ichigo lift it up. He hummed to himself, feeling the temperature before pulling back. "Looks like your fever broke…" He then eyed Ichigo closely noticing the color. "But why are you still red?"

The shinigami reburied his face and this time yelled out curses into it. His thoughts were still imagining the touches on him and almost suffocated by smothering himself into the pillow. Hichigo's laughter was filling his head, grinning at him for his actions.

* * *

Alright. Yes and now review. 


End file.
